Dark Love (A Loud House Story)
by BiggestIdiotInTheRoom
Summary: It's been 3 years since the Loud House has disappeared. Ever since that happened, barely anything has changed. But there's still chaos everywhere. Lincoln Loud (Now 14.) has changed more recently. He's no longer that boy he used to be 3 years ago. Everything goes fine until.. Lucy comes along and confesses her love to him. They both end up in relationship.. That'll end in tragedy.
1. Chapter 1 - 3 years later

Dark Love

A Loud House Story.

Created by: BiggestIdiotInTheRoom

Chapter 1

Royal Woods, Michigan, 2019.

Heavy rain and Thunderstorms. It was pouring down all over Royal Woods. No one was outside like the usual. All flights were cancelled and there were ton of train delays. It was like as if a Hurricane came to obliterate everything that was of Royal Woods. Usually in a situation like this, Michael Jackson's Stranger In Moscow would be the perfect music to play, during a bad weather like this (IF YOU WERE GOING THROUGH DEPRESSION.). During the heavy rain, a person, walking down the sidewalk without no umbrella, rain hat or coat. All this person was wearing was an orange hoodie and hat, a golden rolex watch, black skinny jeans, Air Jordans 1, and a good looking backpack that said on the bottom of it, "SAVVYXV". It was Lincoln. This was Lincoln's first year in High School. He liked the rain. He didn't mind the rain. He just kept walking home as if nothing isn't happening at this very moment. After 12 minutes of walking from school, Lincoln finally arrives home. He unlocks the door and walks in as he sees all his sisters doing what they do best. [CAUSE CHAOS]. He shuts the door and walks up to his room, peacefully without his sisters getting in his way like the usual. Lincoln sets down his backpack and puts it in the corner of his bed. He then sits down on his bed and takes off his hat, revealing his new hair style. He throws his hat behind him and starts breaking the fourth wall.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" He says in a calm tone. He doesn't usually do that when he breaks fourth walls but, Hey! What the fuck. It's Lincoln. He can say it however he wants to.

"So, you all wanna know what happened throughout the last 3 years of my life eh?" He looks down at his lap and breaths in and out, heavily. He shoots his head up quickly and looks at the fourth wall again.

"Unfortunately, Pop-pop passed away, Ronnie Anne moved to Washington D.C, Clyde went to live in Detroit, Lori and Bobby broke up due to Bobby moving away PERMANENTLY, Lucy moved out of Lynn's room and moved in with… you'll find out." He lets out a big sigh and lays down on his bed.

"Fuck man, I miss Pop-pop" He says as he changes from a calm to a now sad tone. Unfortunately, Pop-pop had died, due to heart failure. The whole family took it hard, but Lincoln took it hard the most. He wouldn't even eat for 2 weeks.

Seconds later, Lincoln hears someone knocking on his door. He gets up from his bed to answer it. He saw Lucy. Remember when I said Lucy moved out of Lynn's room and moved into, you know who's room. Well, you know who's room…. Was Lincoln's.

Without any words, Lucy goes into Lincoln's room, shuts the door and LOCKS IT… completely. "The fuck?" He says in his mind. Lincoln starts to worry about Lucy. Usually, she would pop out of nowhere, scaring the living shit out of him. But this was different.

Lucy sits on Lincoln's bed with her legs crossed and her hands folded together in total nervousness and fear.

"Umm, Lucy?" Lincoln curiously asked in a confused tone. Lucy slowly looks at Lincoln without saying a word. This was strange of her.

Lucy finally talks. "L-Lincoln…" She says in a nervous matter.

"Yeah Luce?" Lincoln replies. He's very confused at this moment. Lincoln has never seen Lucy this nervous before.

"I-I need to tell you something so so super important." Lucy responds in fear and nervousness combined into one.

Lincoln didn't know what was going on with her. She looked like as if one of her sisters was shot in front of her or parents. Lincoln didn't know what was wrong.

"Something like what?" Lincoln replied. Unfortunately, he didn't get any response from Lucy at all.

Lucy stared at Lincoln in total fear as if he was about to die or something like that. Fucking creepy dude. Fucking creepy..

"Okay, something is wrong." Lincoln said.

Lincoln goes to Lucy and starts touching her shoulder. Lucy starts blushing.

"Is it bad that you don't want to tell me?" Lincoln said to his scared sister. Lucy nods her head yes. Lincoln replied to her with this-

"Lucy, you know I could take anything you throw at me. Anything at all. I've taken some offensive stuff from Lynn, and I honestly don't give a single fuck about it. And I mean it. I love you Lucy. Stop hiding your secrets from me, please. I just wanna know what's wrong. Your big brother is here to protect you and love you till we both die." He said with a calm tone. He might had said it in a calm tone, but he was worried at the same time.

As the speech was over, Lucy tries so hard not to blush but unfortunately, she fails. Lucy just stares as Lincoln for almost 20 seconds. Lincoln starts to become more and more curious as each second passes by. After 20 seconds of PROLONGED EYE CONTACT [Sorry Bo], guess what happens next….. Lucy gives Lincoln a peck on the cheek. Lincoln's eyes go wide open as if Shane McMahon fell off from all the way up the Jumbotron, to all the way down crashing into 4 tables and 5 light tubes gathered up together. This made Lincoln blush a little bit. Now, Lincoln started to become curious as hell.

"D-d-did sh-she j-just k-k-k-kiss me?" Lincoln stutters in his mind. He didn't expect his sister to give him a peck in the cheek. Lincoln was about to do a "Clyde" and bleed from his nose, but thankfully, he wasn't breathing. He didn't even breathe for 10 seconds, preventing the nosebleed from occurring. Without any further questions, Lucy starts to cry on Lincoln's shirt. Lincoln wraps his arms around Lucy and whispers in her ear.

"Shhhh, it's okay Luce. I'm here. I won't leave you." Lincoln wipes Lucy's tear away as he looks at her, smiling. Lucy lets out a soft sigh as she wipes her tear away from her face. "Lincoln, [Pauses for 5 seconds] I have something I really need to confess to you…. I just don't wanna tell you because, I feel like you might be disgusted in me and, you'll might want to run away. I feel like you're going to kick me out of your room if I even tried to distribute this type of crap to you. My life would just suck anyway like it already does."

"Lucy, what kind of brother would that make me if I ever tried to kick my own sister out of my room, just because of a confession? I really wanna know. I'm really fucking curious right now and you know how I can get when I'm curious."

Lucy sighs in fear.

"Fine, I'll tell you." She breaths in and out in fear. "L-Lincoln…. Ever since I moved in with you, I've been seeing the way you've been treating me. You've treated me like I was a queen and your own girlfriend. You treated me really nice ever since I came here. And ever since you started treating me like that, I've started to build up….. Feelings for you. You made me feel so special while I was here Lincoln. And because of that, I honestly love you so much for it. No one usually treats me the way you treat me. And also because of your kind attitude towards everyone here in the family. You're so sweet Lincoln. And I love you because of what you've done for us and me mostly." Lincoln had his eyes wide open in total shock after hearing what Lucy just said to him.

"Excuse me for a second." Lincoln said in awkward tone. He unlocks his door and heads out to the bathroom. Lincoln goes into the bathroom and turns on the faucet with cold water rushing out. He then pours cold water on his face a couple of times. He turns off the faucet, wipes his face off and heads back to his room. Lincoln locks the door completely and looks at Lucy in an awkward way.

"Lucy… do you really LOVE me like THAT?" Lincoln replies nervous tone. He was still in total shock after hearing that his own sister loves him. Usually in a situation like this, Lincoln would just run out of his room or jump out his window after hearing such thing, but he took this very seriously at this moment. He had no idea his sister had feelings for him.

"Yes….. and It's been happening for 9 months now. I just can't seem to control my feelings every time I'm around you." Lucy adds in a somber tone. "You hate me for confessing now don't you?" Lucy says as a tear falls from her face. Lincoln's right side started to feel confident about his sister liking him, but his left side started to think that it is so fucking wrong in so many ways. Lincoln sticks with his right side and before Lucy could expect it… Lincoln takes a knee for her and unexpectedly says this-

"Why would I hate my own sister for loving me? And what kind of human being would I be if I didn't give a shit about your feelings for me? That'd make me a horrible brother. And I'll be damned if I didn't give this a try."

"You mean…you're willing to…"

"Yes Lucy. I'm willing to give this relationship a try. What kind of brother would that make me if I rejected your feelings?" Lucy was so damn happy, she jumped on Lincoln's arms and started to hug him tightly. Lincoln was surprised. He's never seen his sister so happy before, smiling while hugging him tight. Lincoln went on to hug her tightly too.

"I love you so much Lincoln. Don't ever leave my side. EVER." Lucy happily exclaimed. As long as Lucy is happy, Lincoln is happy also. "I love you too Lucy. I'll never leave your side for another. NEVER." Lucy then started to kiss Lincoln passionately. Lincoln decided to deepen the kiss more and more. They stopped kissing to get air, breathing heavily looking at each other so happy. Ronnie Anne would never give Lincoln this type of love like Lucy's giving him right now. Lucy felt her life change after that passionate kiss. But what Lincoln didn't know was, why would his own sister fall for him. Strange of Lucy…..

Lincoln was looking at Lucy with a big smile on her face while she was hugging him tightly. Lincoln was just thinking about Lucy only. As long she was happy, he's happy [Which I already said]. Both of them think that this relationship is going to last long, but sometime in the near future, they both are going to end up being separated from each other… FOR GOOD. Am I right? But seriously though, It isn't gonna last very long. The only way for this relationship to continue, was for Lincoln to just IGNORE her.

And alas, the start of a beautiful relationship has begun…..

 **But it won't last long. In the end, there shall be hell loose all over Lincoln. If only he knew what was going to happen in the future, he would immediately leave Lucy right now. Lincoln has officially made a deal with Satan himself. He's now in deep trouble.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Fading Away

**This relationship has been a success lately, but sometimes, the people you know could disappear. It could be all of them. Who knows? Sorry for the wait guys. This is Chapter 2.**

* * *

Chapter 2

It's been a week since Lucy had confessed to her own brother. Turns out, the relationship they've been having has been going great. They've been hanging out a lot, talking to each other a lot, never stopped paying to each other, and mostly…. Went to take showers together A LOT. I guess you can say that was a great start.. But the one thing that wasn't usual of Lincoln mostly, was declining Clyde's calls, just to hang out with Lucy. Lincoln would just hang up on Clyde as if he never existed. I mean, they're best friends. Why would Lincoln be like that with Clyde? Can anybody tell me what the fuck is wrong with Lincoln and Lucy? Anyways, continuing with the story. It might've been a week for the relationship to be going out great, but that'll all come burning down to the ground into ashes. This would be Lincoln's ultimate fate sadly. He doesn't know what's going to happen in the future. If only someone had built a time machine and warned Lincoln about the future, none of this would've never happened.

-In Lincoln's room-

Lincoln was doing his homework while listening to his favorite band, [Now Disbanded due to the lead singer's death] SMOOCH. Needless to say, Lincoln has been getting all A's in his first year of High School. He was finally improving himself and for the better. So while Lincoln was doing his homework, Lucy comes into his room. Lincoln didn't notice since he was doing his homework and listening to music at the same time. Lucy sits on his bed and taps his shoulder. Lincoln takes off his ear buds and sees Lucy next to him.

"Hey Luce.." Lincoln said while smiling. This made Lucy smile too. "Lincoln, I wanna ask you something important." Lucy curiously said. This made Lincoln's smile fade away as she asked him the question in total curiousity. "Ask away. I'll take anything." Lincoln says in a worried tone. Well, he had to say it too soon.

"I was wondering…" Lincoln was sweating hard as fuck. He feels like Lucy is gonna break up with him and leave him. Lincoln thought of that. At this point, Lincoln started to freak out in the inside. He had no idea what to do sadly.

"Oh god, oh god, oh fuck OH FUCK. FUCKING FUCKITY FUCK!" Lincoln said in his mind. Then, Lucy pops out the question. "I was wondering if you could take me somewhere in 3 weeks. I wanna go out on a secret date with you and, I thought it'd be special if you'd take somewhere special. Maybe… something romantic just for us or something else. It's up to you to decide." Lincoln wiped off his sweat. Lincoln didn't know where to take Lucy. They've been hanging out a lot in school, and in the House. Unfortunately, no one has been noticing the amount of times both Lincoln and Lucy made out. Now Lincoln started to freak out even more as he didn't know where to take Lucy.

"Well, where would you like to go?"

"I don't know. Sometimes, my decision making is really bad. I feel like I might fuck up if I chose where our date should be." Lincoln was crying in total nervousness in the inside, but he kept calm in the outside. Lincoln knew, there was no way out of this. In order for the big date to happen, he'll have to plan so damn much as quick as possible. Planning all this would take 10 days since he wanted to make this really special and romantic for him and Lucy to enjoy. Well, we don't know what's gonna happen in the big date THANKFULLY.

"It's okay Luce. I'll decide. And I'll make sure it's the best damn date you've ever been to. I promise." Lincoln then gives Lucy a peck in the cheek. Lucy then starts to giggle a little bit and blush a lot. Lucy then hugs the shit out of Lincoln after that peck she got from him. At this very moment, Lucy's feelings for Lincoln started to increase more and more. Her feelings increased for Lincoln so much, that she thought about having _**SEX**_ with him. It was too early for them to have sex, but this wouldn't stop Lucy from thinking about her being fucked by her own brother. Lucy started to get wet while hugging her own brother/boyfriend. She wanted to play with herself so badly, but she wanted to do it in private. It would be so embarrassing for her to do it in front of Lincoln.

"I love you so much Lincoln." She says in a passionate and sexual way. "I love you so much too Lucy." Lincoln doesn't know that his Sister/Girlfriend wanted to have sex badly right now, but that'll happen sometime in the future…. As long as the whole family doesn't know.

 _ **[OKAY I'M SORRY. IT'S TOO EARLY FOR THIS. PROBABLY IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS.]**_

 **-Thursday, May 19, 2019-**

Lola and Lana were playing with each other like the usual. Nothing wrong was happening between the two twins lately. But for them, it was becoming boring without Lincoln playing with them. Ever since Lincoln and Lucy became Boyfriend and Girlfriend, Lincoln has been ignoring the twins. In fact, Lincoln has been ignoring the whole entire family. This wasn't normal Lincoln at all. No one has YET found that Both Lincoln and Lucy are dating. Both of the twins then start to be suspicious on Lincoln. Since then, they've been secretly following Lincoln wherever he goes until….. They hit Lincoln's room. By the way, did I ever tell you that Lucy moving in with Lincoln WAS A SECRET? No, the twins didn't know that Lucy moved in with Lincoln. What they found out right now, absolutely shattered them to pieces… The two twins see both Lincoln and Lucy enter his room.

"What is she doing in there? And why is Lincoln bringing her in there?" Lola curiously cried out. Now she was getting more pissed off than ever. At this moment, she wanted to kick both Lincoln and Lucy's asses. If there's one thing you need to know about the Loud Family, You should not piss off Lola….. EVER. Do you know what happens if you do piss her off? I guess you don't know. Well, just don't piss her off EVER.

Both twins hear the door get locked. This made Lola wanna go into Connor McGregor 2.0 and kick both of their asses to the 5th dimension.

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Curiously asked Lana.

"I don't know, but when I find out, both of them are going to be BEGGING FOR FUCKING MERCY." She shouted out aggressively. Lola started to become more and more pissed off, that the only to calm her down was to tie her up into a electric chair. "Jesus Lola, calm your tits. Just because they locked themselves inside, doesn't mean they're actually DOING that. I mean, they're just siblings. And plus, Ronnie Anne could come back any day to Royal Woods for Lincoln. I bet she misses him and he does too. And besides, how bad could it be in there for them?"

But however, Lincoln didn't miss Ronnie Anne. In fact, he was so interested into Lucy, that he removed Ronnie Anne from his head and inserted Lucy instead. At this point, Lincoln was about to forget who Ronnie Anne was or that she ever EXISTED. Memories of him and Bobby were fading away from his memory too. Clyde was disappearing from Lincoln's head, Rusty was disappearing, Rocky [Now Lucy's Ex] was disappearing, Liam was disappearing, etc. All of Lincoln's old friends was disappearing. Not just Lincoln's friends were fading away, HIS SISTERS AND PARENTS were fading away from his mind. By the time it's November, Lincoln is going to forget who his family is. Lincoln is gonna forget about his friends and most of all, he's gonna forget about Ronnie Anne. But what Lincoln didn't know at all was, Ronnie Anne was still in love with Lincoln. Even if he was dating Lucy, she was still in love with him. Ronnie Anne would usually Skype Lincoln, but he wouldn't pick up. Why? LUCY, THAT'S WHY. It's like Lucy stole Lincoln away from Ronnie Anne. It's like, this was the biggest Middle Finger Lucy could possible give to Ronnie Anne.

 _ **[RONNIE ANNE STILL LOVES LINCOLN DAMN IT. YET, LUCY STOLE HIM AWAY FROM HER. AND YET, RONNIE ANNE DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT LINCOLN AND LUCY. IT'S A SECRET RELATIONSHIP.]**_

So while the twins were spying on Lincoln, there was one thing they heard…. That was LUCY MOANING. Yes, they were loud moans. They were so loud, it sounded as if Lincoln popped her cherry or something.

"What in the flying fu-"

"That's it, I'm gonna fucking murder them both. Where's the Kitchen Knife Lana?"

"WAIT! We're not actually gonna kill them both are we? They're our siblings. We can't just kill them over some bullshit that's going on in there."

The Moan grew louder and louder that Lana started to become angry.

"Okay nevermind what I said. Let's kill them both."

"Hold up, I just thought of a better plan other than to kill them."

"Like what?"

"Oh you'll see" Lola gives away her evil smirk.

Lola drags Lana back to their room as they start discussing their plan for both Lincoln and Lucy…. And it's not your usual cool and great plan that'll work out in any other way no matter what. This Plan was the Ultimate Separation between the couple. As they discuss the plan in their room, Lucy's moans were so loud, that almost the whole entire Loud sisters heard it. Well, not all of them. The only ones that noticed were Lynn, Luan, and Luna. Lisa and Lily were both were in their rooms like the usual. It wasn't near Lincoln's room gladly Lori and Leni were shopping at the mall and the parents were so far to hear anything happening.

The twins wanted Lincoln to play with them again. So they thought by trying to ruin Lincoln and Lucy's relationship, Lincoln could back and play with again. No wonder why Lucy made Lynn live all alone… Jesus…

 **-3 Hours Later-**

The whole entire house was silent. There was no chaos like usual in The Loud House. The hallways were clear. Lily wasn't walking around in the nude or without diapers, Lisa wasn't conducting any experiments on her siblings, Lola was doing a tea party, Lana was playing with mud outside [After discussing the plan which will be revealed in the next fewer chapters or so], Lynn was at football practice, Luan was doing stand up comedy, Luna was just taking a nap, Leni and Lori are shopping at the mall, doing God knows what, and both Lincoln and Lucy were sleeping with each other after what just happened in the room. And yes, they're sleeping in the nude together [Which will also be revealed in the next few chapters why]. The whole entire family has yet to find out about Lincoln and Lucy's relationship. And I'm pretty sure once the parents find out, they're gonna be really pissed.

During Lola's tea party, she started to feel a little blue. She doesn't know why Lincoln would leave her and Lana for Lucy. Lola starts to feel like she isn't really needed. This made her feel lonely. She missed it when Lincoln was playing with her and Lana. She missed it so much, that she started to see flashbacks of her and Lincoln playing together [Lincoln, 11, Lola and Lana, 6]. She couldn't believe that it's been three years since both of them played with each other. A tear started to fall down as she kept remembering the times her and Lincoln were together with each other. The merrier and happy times they both had until - **Lincy-** happened. Lola couldn't hold back her tears. She started to cry, remembering all the fun times she had. Lola kept crying as if her own brother died in a car accident. She missed Lincoln so much that she felt she was gonna be forgotten in the future. She wanted Lincoln to cuddle her right now.

Unfortunately, the plan was the only thing to bring Lincoln back into her and Lana's life. It was now or never. She wasn't gonna live without Lincoln by her side. She wanted to die in Lincoln's arms alongside with Lana. For the whole entire day, she thought about no one else but Lincoln. Lola might be evil in the outside, but she's still kind, cute, sweet and innocent in the inside. She has feelings too.

 **-In Lincoln's room-**

Lincoln and Lucy were still sleeping with each other. They both haven't noticed that Lola has been crying since they were in deep sleep. However though, that didn't stop Lincoln from thinking about where he was going to take Lucy for the big date. He kept dreaming about him and Lucy and where they've been together. Mostly the beach. Both Lola and Lana were fading away from his head and his dreams as he started to replace them with Lucy. Lincoln only cares about Lucy and Lucy only. He was even dreaming about him and Lucy marrying each other and having kids [Thus, Lupa Loud will be mentioned more in the near future]. Lincoln and Lucy were just happy with big smiles on their faces, sleeping with each other in peace with no one interrupting them. I guess you could say Hallelujah to that.

 **But don't worry, this won't happen ever AGAIN in future chapters.. The End is only beginning.**

* * *

 **I'm sorry to burst all of your bubbles but unfortunately, I've ran out of ideas for the next few chapters. Therefore, this story will be going on a hiatus. I'm guessing sometime in 2 or 3 months, i'll have a shitload of ideas. Another reason why this story is going on hiatus is because of school. I got a lot of work to do. Maybe if the books I read in school will give me inspiration, then I'll be glad to continue this story early. But for now, it's on hiatus.**

Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3 - Fighting for love

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. Sorry if this took so long. Unfortunately, I was out of ideas for this chapter. But now, I have a shit load of ideas for the next chapters and so on. And also, I was busy with school. Sorry for keeping you waiting. ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 3

As more days pass by, more friends disappear from Lincoln's thoughts and mind. Ronnie Anne, Lincoln's ex, Lincoln's love interest and Lincoln's best friend, is 98% complete to fade away. This is all thanks to Lucy. If Lucy hadn't asked Lincoln out on a relationship, LIncoln would've still missed Ronnie Anne. Lincoln would've still thought about Ronnie Anne. Lincoln would've still...loved her. But now Lincoln is over Ronnie Anne thanks to Lucy. I wonder how this relationship is gonna go out. I also wonder if Ronnie Anne is gonna find out about Lincoln And Lucy. Let's hope she doesn't.

 **-The next day-**

"KIDS, GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW" Rita, the mother of the Loud Kids shouted out. There were couple of reasons why she could've screamed that loud like she was pissed. Reason 1, they took the kitchen and made it into the city dumpster. Reason 2, Lana was playing mud tag with the family's pets or Reason 3, Lincoln and Lucy's relationship. Everyone got down as fast as possible and lined up in size order next to each other. They were all sweating in fear and curiosity.

"WOULD SOMEBODY PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?" Exclaimed Lynn Sr., the father of the Loud Kids. When everybody looked at the kitchen, it was full of mud/blood/shit/vomit/ashes/toxins all combined into one. Everybody stared at the kitchen in awe. It was the most horrendous disaster that was ever made in Loud House history. A disaster that not even Lana or Lynn could make [Mud pies and an Indoor dirt bike]. Not only were the parents shocked, but everyone else was.

"Oh no." Lincoln said out loud. "Mom, dad, we could explai-"

"NO. NO EXPLAINING. ALL OF YOU ARE GOING TO CLEAN ALL THIS CRAP UP IMMEDIATELY RIGHT NOW. NO BREAKS, NO LEAVING, NOTHING. YOU'RE ALL GROUNDED UNTIL YOU PICK THIS BULLSHIT UP. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

"YES SIR!" Cried out the kids.

"GOOD, NOW GET FUCK OUT MY SIGHT AND GET TO CLEANING NOW!" Yelled out Lynn Loud Sr. Unfortunately, he was close from having a heart attack.

All of the Loud Kids took brooms, mops, windex, bleach, etc. Lincoln was going to get the props to clean until…. His dad put his arm in his way.

"Now just tell me where the hell do you think you're going Mister?"

"Just getting some stuff to clean the kitchen. Why?" Lincoln started to become really nervous as fuck. He didn't know what was coming to him. "Oh, I got a punishment FAR WORSE THAN YOU CLEANING THE KITCHEN. SINCE YOU'RE THE ONLY BOY IN THE FAMILY, WHY WON'T I PUT YOU TO CLEAN THE WHOLE FUCKING HOUSE INSTEAD OF THE KITCHEN. EVERY… SINGLE….. BIT…. OF….. IT" (No pun intended with the IT part).

"DAD WHAT THE HELL, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DO THAT!"

"Yes, I could brother Linkin' [Lincoln]. Now, the tools are right there." LL Sr. points to the things to clean the whole house. "FUCK" Lincoln thought in his mind. Just because he's the only boy means he has to slave off not the kitchen, BUT THE WHOLE HOUSE. Now it was fucked up. He couldn't think or try to convince his dad to let him clean the kitchen, but NOOOOOO, it had to be the whole house. Okay. Lincoln walked to the stuff for cleaning and grabbed them all. He went upstairs with it. While he was walking, he walks past Lola and whispers in her ear saying, "You're so lucky you get the kitchen." Whispers Lincoln. Lola looks at him and starts thinking about him for 2 minutes straight not doing anything. All she could think of was Lincoln. She wanted Lincoln with her right now. All she could daydream about was Lincoln. She just kept on thinking of Lincoln more and more and more until.. Lucy pops out of nowhere from behind Lola. "Now what the hell do you think you're doing sister Lola hm?" Lucy says out loud. This made Lola shriek in fear immediately after Lucy starts to talk. "LUCY WHAT THE HELL?! DON'T FUCKING SCARE ME LIKE THAT, YOU GOTHIC BITCH". Lola screamed out to Lucy. Lucy started to gasp FOR REAL instead of saying "gasp" like she usually does.

"Oh, you wanna fucking go Princess SLUT?!" shouted out Lucy. Lola then gasped too. "Bitch, you didn't just fucking call me slut. You fucking stupid-ass, prostituting, mind-controlling, blow-job-giving WHORE." shouted out Lola. Lucy then bitch slapped Lola. "Oh you fucking bitch" Lola yells out. Lola then bitch slaps her back. The two start to fucking bitch fight each other. ( _ **Now here is a link to how they fought.**_ _ **watch?v=Louj6GI-z3A**_ _ **copy and paste the link. ENJOY! Both screamed BTW).**_ All of the Loud sisters go to the two fighting sisters and starts breaking them up, all talking at once. Lucy was the one standing and Lola was the one on the floor. Lucy goes to Lola and starts kicking the shit out of her. 5 of the sisters starts grabbing Lucy away from Lola while they're all shouting at the same time. Both parents come in during the fight and start to pull both Lucy and Lola away from each other. Lincoln goes downstairs to see what the fuck is going on. He just stares at what's going on. He sees Almost 7/10 Loud sisters grabbing Lucy while 3/10 Loud sisters are with Lola. He sees Lola bleeding from her nose, has a black eye, and has bruises on her arms, and is also crying. He then turns to Lucy who's unharmed, no bruises, no black eyes, nothing. He then goes to Lola in total worry.

"LOLA" Lincoln shouts out. She then finds out that Lincoln is there and when he goes to her, she immediately starts to hug the shit out of him while crying. "Shhh, it's okay. I'm here" Lincoln whispers to Lola's ear. Lucy looks on and starts getting really god damn pissed.

She hasn't reached the type of limit she has reached right now. This was the moment that sister fight protocol needed to be initiated. As Lucy stares at Lola hugging Lincoln, she comes up with the most controversial idea anybody could ever plan. "Fucking bitch. You're not gonna hug Lincoln any longer once I'm finished with your ass." Lucy thought to her. It was fucking on.

 **-2 hours later, sister fight protocol initiated-**

Both Lucy and Lola were in different rooms. Lucy was in Lynn's rom and Lola was in Lincoln's room. Both rooms were locked. The kitchen was now clean [so is the entire house]. Everybody was taking a break on the couch while Lincoln was hanging upside down from a pull-up bar that was built in for Lincoln. Everybody was taking a 1 hour break, watching the season finale of "The Dream Boat". After the Dream Boat ended, the Loud Siblings went back to work. All of them went upstairs to move Lola and Lucy to different rooms. 4/10 of the siblings were knocking on Lucy's door while the other 4/10 were knocking on Lola's room to get out. Only Lucy would respond and would go with the other quarter but the other half, it was trouble getting Lola out. While the other quarter of the loud sisters were trying to get Lola out of Lincoln's room, Lincoln came along to see what's the problem.

"What's going on?" Lincoln asked. "Lola ain't getting out of your room. I'm guessing she likes it there very much. How about you try knocking? Maybe that'll work." Lana said. "Alright, I'll try." Lincoln replied. Lincoln knocks on the door 3 times. "Lola, you good in there? It's time for you to get out." Lincoln said. All of the sudden, the door unlocks and she opens the door. Lola stares at her sisters for a second, but then starts to stare at Lincoln and doesn't stop. Lola walks towards Lincoln and everybody escorts her to the living room. Meanwhile, the other quarter of the loud sisters escorts Lucy to the living room also. Everybody sits Lucy and Lola down next to each other and they all start to look at her. Lincoln goes towards them and talks to them.

"Guys, could we get a moment of privacy here please?" Lincoln asks the rest of the loud sisters. One of them were talking at the same time saying Yeah, sure, okay, whatever, I don't care and they all walk upstairs to their room. Lincoln then looks at the uncommon sisters. "Okay, now that the 3 of us are alone, I need you guys to tell me, why the hell were the both of you fighting for and what was the purpose of you guys fighting?" Asked Lincoln.

"Well, my sweet boyfr- uh I mean, brother Lincoln, it all sta-" Lucy gets interrupted. "Ugh, LUCY GOD DAMN IT I ALREADY KNOW YOU'RE DATING LINCOLN, SPIT THE WORD BOYFRIEND OUT MORON." Yelled Lola. Lincoln puts his eyes wide and his face starts turning red. "HOW THE FUCK DOES SHE KNOW?!" Lincoln said to himself.

"Oh you want me to fuck you up again Slutty McSluttington?" Says Lucy. "GUYS, GUYS, GUYS, Don't fight please. Not now," Replies Lincoln. "Lucy, continue." Lincoln asks Lucy. "Alright. What I was trying to say was before Mrs. Princess Sparkle-Thong interrupted me was, it all started when SHE started to talk to you and you know no one talks to YOU LINCOLN, but me. AFTER YOU PASSED HER, She started to THINK ABOUT YOU, AND IT MADE ME FUCKING GOD DAMNED PISSED." Lucy angrily says.

Lincoln turned around and started to secretly blush. "WHY THE FLIPPING FUCK AM I BLUSHING?!" Lincoln yelled out in his mind. He then turns around and looks at Lola. "Is that true? You actually thunk of me?" Lincoln asked Lola. "Yes. I actually thunk of you. It's because, ever since you turned 13, you stopped playing me. You started to leave me. You started to become more busy the last year. I keep thinking you'll never come back. Every time you pass me or I pass you, all I could think about is you Linky. You actually turned me from a girl, to a woman. You made me the girl I am right now. Because of you, I actually kept winning and winning more of my pageants and talent shows more often. It's all because of you. And without you Linky, I'd be a sore fucking loser. I just don't want to lose you Lincoln. You mean so much to me."

Lincoln wanted to tear up but sucked it up. "Wow…. ummmm… Jesus." Lincoln didn't know what to do. "Lincoln… I….I…." Lola starts to become nervous. "I-I-I-I-I god damn it princess asshole, spit it out." Lucy stated. "Lucy, why can't you respect Lola? Like, god damn. You've been bullying her since and really, It's becoming seriously fucking pathetic. You need to learn when to start respec-" Lincoln gets interrupted. "I have a crush on you Lincoln. A huge serious crush." *RECORD SCRATCH" Lucy gasps for real. "Oh, you fucking twat. When I get my fucking hands on you, I'm gonna fucking-" "LUCY GOD-DAMN IT." yelled out Lincoln, interrupting Lucy. "Lola gets up from the couch and quickly goes upstairs in tears. "YEAH THAT'S RIGHT BITCH, GO UPSTAIRS AND CRY ALL THE FUCK YOU WANT. HE'S MY MAN." Yelled out Lucy.

She gets up from the couch, walks towards Lincoln and wraps her arms around his neck. She then starts to kiss him, messily. She then starts to grab his dick while kissing him hardcorely. "You're mine and mine only." Lucy said in her mind. Lincoln started to get a boner after Lucy keeps on stroking his Ryan. At this moment, Lincoln didn't know what was going on in the situation. While Lucy and Lincoln were kissing, we pan the camera up TO LORI who heard the entire conversation. She stares and Lucy and Lincoln in total awe. Lori starts to get pissed. To Lincoln this situation makes no sense at all. The fucking Loud Love doesn't make any sense AT ALL DAMN IT. THIS STORY MAKES NO SENSE AT ALL. THIS LOVE MAKES NO SENSE. NOTHING ABOUT THE LOUD HOUSE DOES.

Why is Lucy kissing him? Why was Lola thinking about him? How come Lola has a crush on him? Why is he dating Lucy when she's his sister? Why does Loudcest exist? Why am I typing every question I don't know on this chapter of the fucking fan-fic? Why did I go on hiatus for 2 months? Why are people not reviewing this story? How come less people aren't following the story? How come I'm breaking the fourth wall? How come the fourth wall is being broken by the fourth wall? Why is Lincoln's hair white? Why did his parents tell him that the first lady of the USA gave birth to him? Why is Chris Savino fired? Why did Chris Savino make sexual harrasments to women? How come the women who blamed Chris Savino have no evidence at all? Why is feminism cringey? Why is Rick and Morty schwifty? How did Rick manage to turn himself into a Pickle? How could you subtract ick - r which gives you 3? Why does the triangle have 3 sides? Why does the Illuminati confirm so much? Why did I just confirm the illuminati?

NOTHING ABOUT THE LOUD HOUSE MAKES ANY SENSE. NOTHING AT ALL. Anyways, let's move on because I don't wanna continue with happens during the day.

"My fucking gosh.." Lori said in her mind. She walks up back upstairs fucking angry. At this moment, Lincoln and Lucy don't know that they fucked up REAL BAD. They're done for good.

 **-Another fucking confusing hour later for no reason at all just to entertain you all-**

Lola is in her room, crying. She kept on crying thinking about Lincoln. She wanted Lincoln to come back to her. The door opens all of the sudden and it's Lana.

"HEY LO-" Lana yells out before seeing Lola crying. Lana walks up to Lola and sits on her bed. "Hey girl, why are you crying?" Lana innocently asks. Lola sits up next to Lana. She continues to cry.

"Oh by the way Lols, did that plan work? You telling Lincoln you have a crush on him so he could come and play with us again" Lana said excitedly. This made Lola cry even more. Lana had apparently made it worst.

"Oh come on, stop crying girl, just tell me what's up!" Lana exclaims. Lana wipes a tear from Lola while she just stares at her lap. Lana then comforts Lola to calm down. Lola then stops to cry for a little bit, but sniffles a lot.

"Now tell me, how did that plan I made go for you?" Lana asked. "IT'S NOT FUNNY LANA. That stuff I said to Lincoln, that I have a crush on him….. It's a real crush. You just don't know what type of feelings I have for Lincoln are." Lola replied. This shocked Lana very much. Her own sister has a crush on Lincoln. Her own brother.

"Okay so let me get this straight… You have a real crush on Lincoln and not just a tiny fake crush?" Lana asked. "Yes, a huge real crush I have for him." Lola replied. Now Lana started to get shocked.

"Ummmm, I don't know what to say… I mean ummm," Lana was really confused and shocked at the same time. "Man, what fucked up family I live in." Lana thought to herself. Incest was getting to a whole new level, seriously.

"Lola, can I ask you a quick question?" Lana asks Lola. More sniffling comes from Lola, but she wipes her own tear off. "What?" Lola asks. "If you really like Lincoln so much, why don't you ask him out on….you know…..a date?" Lola stops sniffling all of the sudden in total shock.

"Really? Do you really think it's that fucking simple? He's 14. I'm 9 years old. A 14 year old and a 9 year old can't date. And plus, he's dating Lucy. I don't know about me asking him out. I'm too young for that. Also, I think a lot of stuff is gonna go wrong." Lola says in all seriousness. "Dude, how do we really know Lucy is dating Lincoln?" Lana replies "DIDN'T YOU HEAR HER MOAN 2 DAYS AGO DAMN IT!? IT'S OBVIOUS THEY WERE FUCKING EACH OTHER." Lola yells out to Lana. "Buuuuut, how do we know they were fucking? Maybe those moans could be fake. Who knows." Lana replies. "Ugh, you know what, fuck it. I just don't care anymore. Honestly, I give up." Lola upsetly says. This made Lana more worried than ever.

"Oh come on Lols, you're already giving up? This is Lincoln we're talking about." Lana says "And Lucy…" Lola replies with. Lana just stares at Lola crying while feeling bad. All of the sudden, she has an idea. "Hey Lola, I have the most greatest idea ever. AND IT INVOLVES, RELATIONSHIP RUINING." Lana says while giving a evil smirk. Lola then stops to cry and sniffle, wipes her own tear off and begins to smile. "What kind of relationship we're gonna ruin?" Lola innocently asks. "Oh, you already know." Lana replies. Lola begins to chuckle a little bit. "THERE'S THAT SMILE I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR!" Lana yells out. They both start to chuckle a little bit at first, then the chuckle intensifies to a laughter, more evil than ever. This idea was gonna have to work. At this moment, it was Lola Vs. Lucy.

 **-The Living room-**

Lucy and Lincoln continued to make out on the couch. For Lincoln, he didn't know what to do. He just kept thinking about Lola's words. "I have a crush on you Lincoln" Lola's words in Lincoln's thoughts. At this moment, all Lincoln could think about, was Lola. But what Lincoln didn't know was, Lucy has control of his mind. Lola could fade away from his thoughts for good. This relationship is working out good for Lucy and Lincoln, but it's gonna turn into a total tragedy at the end. There's no escape for Lincoln.

 **-Lori and Leni's room-**

Lori was on her bed texting Bobby while Leni was out shopping at the mall. Lori still couldn't believe what she saw. Both of her siblings, her flesh, her blood, making out. If Ronnie Anne were still living in Royal Woods, Lori would tell her and Bobby ASAP.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE THEY THINKING!? ARE THEY OUT OF THEIR SWEET FUCKING MIND?! LINCOLN, WHAT THE HELL DUDE? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED RONNIE ANNE. ALL THIS TIME IT WAS JUST A FUCKING LIE? WHAT THE HELL? AND LUCY? I THOUGHT SHE FUCKING LOVED ROCKY. WHAT IS GOING ON? WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING? ARE THEY OUT OF THEIR FUCKING MINDS? I SWEAR TO GOD, MOM AND DAD SHOULD KNOW ABOUT THIS. IT'S NOT FUNNY. IT JUST FUCKING SICKENS ME TO SEE MY TWO OWN SIBLINGS MAKING OUT. BUT THAT'S NOT ALL. MY LITTLE SISTER LOLA. MY OWN BLOOD. SHE HAS A CRUSH ON FUCKING LINCOLN? I THOUGHT SHE HAD A CRUSH ON HUGH. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? THIS FAMILY IS GONNA FUCKING FALL APART." Lori thought in her mind. At this moment, she wanted to go on a killing spree. She wanted to fly all the fucking way to D.C and tell Ronnie Anne that her EX is making out with his sister. Lori wanted to vomit at this point. She was absolutely disgusted at what she saw.

 **THIS RELATIONSHIP ISN'T GONNA LAST LONG.**

* * *

 **This wasn't my best chapter imo. But tell me what you think of this chapter. Anyways, more chapters will come soon. There are clues during this chapter for future ones. Find it. But in the meanwhile, thanks for reading. See ya guys for Chapter 4.**


	4. SHORT AND QUICK ANNOUNCEMENT

I know this is a short announcement and not a lot sadly. I'm glad to announce that I will be releasing BOTH Chapters 4 and 5 at the same time and the same day. That way, you won't have to wait that long for another chapter to be released almost every 1 month. Unfortunately, due to school and other shit, both chapters will take some thinking and time. But this story is for you guys and I must release more chapters ASAP. My goal for releasing both chapter will be sometime late this month or early December. I'll be reviewing and I'll be fixing both of the chapter. That will take time though. But anyways, tell me how YOU think the story will end. What will happen during the ending of it? You predict and decide. But anyways, that's it for now. Peace.


	5. Story Hiatus

This story will be cut and will be entering into a hiatus which is in Summer. The reason for this is because of school, my ideas, and my time. I currently have no ideas of how this story will go on and I got so much schoolwork and homework to do. The time that I have is limited. Until this horror of me waking up, early in the damn morning ends, I pass the grade, I start Summer Vacation, this story will be taking a not so long break. I'm guessing I'll be continuing the story again during June or July. And about Chapters 4 - 5, I haven't even finished Chapter 4. There will be delays during this story. Anyways, the story will be back in Summer. And that's all. Take Care!


End file.
